Dolohov's Curse
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: An H/HR oneshot of Hermione being cursed by dolohov and Harry's guilt and feelings after. PLEASE Review, no flames.


**Author's Note: I wanted to recreate the scene in the Department of mysteries when Hermione was injured, H/HR version. Please review**

Hermione ran with Harry through the Department of Mysteries. Neville ran behind them. A Death Eater named Dolohov chased them with two others.

They ran into an office. Hermione panted, she clutched onto Harry's arm. Dolohov raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!", he yelled.

The flash of green light narrowly missed them. "Hermione, stay down!", yelled Harry shielding her. "We can't stay here!", said Neville.

"We got them cornered", smirked the one Death Eater. "WE GOT HIM! IN THE OFFICE OFF-" Dolohov began to shout.

"Silencio!", cried Hermione. His voice went mute. "Pertrificus Totalus!", yelled Harry paralyzing the other Death Eater.

They got up and started to run out of the office. Suddenly, Dolohov made a violent slashing movement with his wand.

A purple flame emerged and slashed right across Hermione's chest. Hermione let out a scream of pain, it seemed to echo throughout the entire department.

The sound ripped through Harry's ears like a knife. Hermione then fell motionless. "HERMIONE!", yelled Harry fearfully.

He ran over to her limp form. Hermione lay on her back, one arm over her torso, the other laying on the floor, her wand still in it.

"Hermione! Please! No please!", pleaded Harry. Fear pulsed through him as he saw how pale she became so fast, all color leaving her cheeks. And she wasn't visibly breathing.

_Please don't be dead...please don't let her be dead...its my fault if she's dead", _Harry thought panicked, he suddenly lifted Hermione up slightly off the cold floor supported her head.

Dolohov grinned evilly. Harry snarled at him. "STUPIFY!", roared Harry, the stunning curse was so powerful from Harry's rage, it blasted Dolohov across the room, his body smashing into towers of orbs.

"Hermione...Mione, wake up!", Harry pleaded shaking her. "What did he do to her?", asked Neville. "I don't know...', Harry replied shakily.

Neville held Hermione's wrist. "She has a pulse Harry but it feels faint", Neville confirmed. Such a powerful wave of relief swept over Harry that for a moment he felt light headed.

"She's alive...Hermione, open your eyes baby", Harry pleaded to her. They were together. Hermione remained motionless.

Harry then saw something...blood coming from her mouth. Harry looked to see she was bleeding from her mouth...the injury was internal.

This was bad. "Neville...you need to get Hermione out of here", Harry said. "What about you?", asked Neville.

"I won't be far behind you", Harry said, he glared dangerously at Dolohov who was coming to.

Neville lifted Hermione up and carried her. Harry walked over to Dolohov and kicked his wand away, pointing his own wand at him.

"CRUCIO!", Harry yelled, the torture curse ripped through Dolohov's body violently. "HARRY STOP!", yelled a voice, Sirius had arrived with the Aurors. "Don't be like them! Remember who you are!", yelled Sirius.

Harry panted. "We'll take it from here", Sirius said. Harry nodded, now only thinking of Hermione.

They made it to St. Mungos soon enough, Harry carrying Hermione in. As the healers got a bed ready, Hermione's limp body finally moved.

She thrashed in Harry's arms in severe pain, she then suddenly coughed up blood. "Lay her here quickly!", said the healer urgently.

Harry carefully lay Hermione on the bed. She looked almost like she was having a seizure she was enduring so much intense pain throughout her body.

She vomited more blood onto the floor. "Help her!", yelled Harry to the healers. "We're getting things ready, just hold on!", said the healer.

They were preparing several potions. Harry took Hermione's hand. "Hermione, baby hang in there. Come on Mione, just hold on! Hold on!", Harry pleaded to her.

Hermione's vision was so blurry it was nearly blind, her hearing was muffled and all she knew was the intense pain pulsing through her body.

It was most intense in her chest and ribs.

The Healers helped her drink ten different potions. "She'll be okay right?", Harry asked. "It's too soon to tell, she took a fatal curse", replied the healer.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Hermione...please sweetie, please fight it", Harry sobbed holding her hand.

Hours passed, Hermione was still unconscious in bed. Harry didn't leave her side, he kept hold of her limp hand.

As he held her, he continued to recall so many memories. When they first met, when they embraced in the Great hall when Hermione was no longer petrified.

When they went back in time together to save Sirius and Buckbeak. Hermione was the only one who believed Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of fire. And now...Hermione's life was on the line because of his own mistake.

Why didn't he just listen to her? She had been right, Sirius was never there, he was unharmed. "Hermione...I'm so sorry...", sobbed Harry.

"I'm so sorry...its all my fault...", Harry held onto her hand tightly sobbing into it. It was all his fault Hermione was laying here suffering, fighting for her life.

"Hermione...I'm so...sorry. Please baby...please open your eyes...please come back to me...", pleaded Harry sobbing.

"Please let me see those beautiful eyes again...please...I don't even care if you wake up and argue with me, saying you were right...just please Mione", pleaded Harry.

He clutched her hand tighter. "Hermione it can't end like this...we've only been together since the Yule Ball last year...Hermione I love you. I love you so much...more than just a girlfriend I want to be with you forever", Harry said.

"I want to marry you, I want us to live in Godric's Hollow together...like my parents only this time it would be different. I was us to have children together...see them grow, go to Hogwarts like we did", Harry was sobbing while saying all this.

"Please Hermione...please wake up...I love you so much", Harry sobbed, he held onto her hand.

After a few moments of silence, the only sound was Harry's sobs, suddenly a small weak voice was heard.

"Y-You mean that...", Hermione asked so weakly. Harry looked at her wide eyed. "Hermione...!", he sobbed.

Hermione took deep shaky breaths wincing. "Hermione..of course I mean it!", Harry hugged her so gently, like she was fragile glass.

Hearing her small voice in the silence...was like hearing something so wonderful, so joyful. Like for a mother, the sound of a baby crying.

Or hearing the voice of a long lost loved one. Or for a studier to hear the sound of a magical creature he's searched for all his life.

"Harry...it hurts", Hermione whimpered. Harry loosened his grip quickly. "Sorry honey", Harry got the healer to give Hermione more potion for the pain.

"If she's awake she's going to be just fine", confirmed the healer. Harry sighed in relief. "Oh Hermione..I'm so sorry", Harry said

"Stop Harry..I heard you the first 4 times", Hermione said. Harry chuckled weakly. "Oh baby", Harry hugged her again gently and kissed her lips tenderly. On Hermione's chest was a scar that left a memory of what happened to her Beyond the Veil.


End file.
